saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mister Purple
Sinister Mafia |weapons= |occupation=Don of Purple Syndicate |family=Kristi Brown (first wife) Mary Moore (second wife) Mia Price (adoptive daughter) Barney (cousin) Supreme Leader Purple (brother) Mr. P (uncle) Toby Junior (nephew) }} Mister Purple is a former enforcer for the 3rd Street Saints and the new leader of the Sinister Mafia after the demise of Mr. Sinister. History Background Mister Purple was a businessman, with an obsession with the colour purple. Growing bored of his life and living in desperation during a recession, he approached a friend for a job, the friend whom worked for the 3rd Street Saints. Mister Purple got a job as a getaway driver, working on several public stunted heists across Stilwater. After the Saints' Boss and his lieutenants moved to Steelport to battle the Syndicate, Mister Purple remained in Stilwater and distanced himself from the criminal life. He offered himself up to the Ultor Corporation as a human test subject for drug trials. During a complication he gained super strength, speed and heightened senses. But he also developed an animalistic manner and became fierce and horny. Becoming obsessed with the 1993 film Jurassic Park, Purple began to dress himself up as a dinosaur (a purple one at that) and went out to abduct prey to rape them. Purple joined a furry club, and teamed up with another horny guy named the Rabbit, and they abducted many women to meet their desires. But this came to an end when he was arrested, declared insane and sent to a hospital for treatment. Spending three years at the hospital, Mister Purple was declared sane and released, seemingly putting behind his purple dinosaur persona. But it still lingered, and at night he would switch into his alternative personality and go "hunting". Purple suppressed his desires on his own and began working at the Ultor Corporation, under the watchful eye of board executive David Wakeman. While there Purple learned that Ultor was in cahoots with a secret organisation known as The Company and wished to join them. :To be expanded on Sinister Mafia After the demise of Mr. Sinister and the disappearance of Sentient Jack, Mister Purple takes over as the leader of the Sinister Mafia in Sinister-port and also hiring back theElite Mercenaries. Despite his love for purple, he keeps the gang colour as red and black instead of changing it to purple, to avoid confusion with the 3rd Street Saints. Supreme Crime Syndicate of Stillwater After becoming the new leader of the Sinister Mafia he was requested by Jacques Loren the younger brother of deceased Syndicate and Morningstar leader Phillipe Loren to join his Supreme Crime Syndicate of Stilwater. Without hesitation Mister Purple accepted his offer replacing the deceased Mister Sinister in the process. Appearance Before his mutation (as seen in the photograph at the top of the page) Mister Purple was an ordinary white male with dark brown eyes, with his only outlandish feature being his dyed purple hair. After his mutation caused by experimentation at the Ultor Corporation, he ended up having his skin bleached purple, and his eyes glow purple whenever he gets into "hunger mode" (in which he craves sex). Mister Purple is almost always seen snappy dressed, preferring to wear a suit and tie. When entering his "dinosaur" persona, he wears a purple dinosaur suit. Trivia Gallery 126189308867264692.jpg|Mister Purple as a gateaway driver for the Saints Mister Purple Reptile appearance.jpg|Mister Purple's reptile appearance complete with battle armour Mr Purple.png Robo Dino full body shot.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Player Characters Category:3rd Street Saints